Interactions
by Reaper7
Summary: Sort of AU. Crona, with very little touching of other people in his life, becomes curious as to the texture of skin on other people. Lucky for him, a certain maid is more than willing to help him out. Smut, not for kids! OOCness


**I honestly have no idea why I'm doing this, but maybe I just needed to get a small bug out of the way. Maybe I'm just the weird guy that is just making pairings people rarely think about. Ah well, whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

Inside a rather ominous-looking mansion, a meeting was taking place. It was mostly just a few scientists, mostly those having to do with medicine and curing all types of diseases. The mansion was almost like something out of a nightmare. A gothic sort of look, the structure of it mostly looking like some sort of cathedral. Inside, the halls were dark with a yellow and green design that did nothing to brighten the place up. Instead it somehow made the place many times more scarier to be in. In the dining hall was a large number of people, most of them wearing rather beautiful or flashing clothing while a few had nothing special.

The most noticeable one in the room was a woman with blond hair that spiked slightly at the back, and a braid that went over her shoulders and twisted at the front of her chest. Her eyes were a golden color, and her smile was somehow more predatory than anything else. She wore a black long-sleeved dress with no shoulders, an arrow ran down her sides and ended just above her knees, like the dress. A fluffy scarf was draped over her arms, a deep brown in color.

The party was mostly for the scientists to share notes and other things, seeing as they all knew each other somewhat. Some were bragging, others were talking about theories, some were just chatting about nothing important. But this story has nothing to do with that. This story is about a certain feminine boy.

* * *

Standing in a corner was a boy that was kind of girly-looking. He wore a black coat that reached his ankles and was buttoned up enough to show his white shirt underneath, black boots, and white cuffs on his hands with a white neck-gear. He was mostly thinking about something that he would sometimes contemplate.

He couldn't remember the last time he had ever been truly touched. Not in a perverse way, but touched. Had anyone ever tapped his shoulder? Had his mother ever beaten him with her hands? Had _anyone_ ever touched his skin? He had once touched one hand with the other, but he couldn't remember ever feeling someone else's hands. Or face. Anything. Looking around, he tried his best to blend in with the surroundings. It's not so hard really seeing as the room, even with the candles and lights, was very dark.

Around him were a bunch of people, some chatting, some simply drinking expensive wine, some eating the delicacies that the servants were passing around. Maybe his mother did this on purpose? Maybe it was so that he would slowly loose his mind, maybe it was because she simply found him disgusting and didn't want to touch him. After all, he _was_ in her womb for a good nine months. It's very likely that she didn't want to touch him any more than it was necessary.

Still, it's not that he _wants_ to be touched. It's more of a curiosity than anything else. So with that in mind, he sneaked out away from the party and began to trek up the stairs to his room. Looking around, there wasn't much. A desk with a few papers and pencils scattered around, a bed tucked into the corner with the sheets a dull gray color, a small drawer next to it, and a door that lead to a bathroom. The servants usually left his desk alone, but were obligated to clean the rest when anything was out of order.

That was sort of what was happening now. A servant, a young woman with long silver-blue hair was cleaning up with a broom. She was a bit shorter than him, and had funny little dots on either end of her lips. What he found most interesting were her eyes. Big, gray, and very pretty in his opinion. Not anywhere as dull as his eyes were. She wore the normal maid outfit, complete with the little frilly cap.

The maid made a small "Ribbit!" sound, dropping the broom while looking much like a frog in a snake's eyesight. She froze, looking deep into Crona's depressed and dark eyes, his face shifting into something akin to a grimace. With a quick bow, she retrieved her broom while whispering a quick, "Sorry!" and making her way out of the room. Or at least she would have, had Crona not suddenly slammed his hand into the entrance, forcing her to stop lest her neck crashed unto his arm. For a second his eyes travelled over her, examining every inch of her that was visible under the maid uniform.

He wasn't completely sure what he was doing, but he didn't want her to leave. Not just yet. He liked being alone, but he also was somewhat of a curious person. And at the moment, his curiosity was getting the better of him. How would her hair feel? Would it feel like his? What about those dots on her mouth? Where they a different texture than the rest of her skin? What about her hands? Where they like his? These and other questions were running through his mind as he examined her closer, ignoring her nervous and red face. He leaned in slightly, his breath brushing against her ear as he quietly asked, "What is your name, maid?"

Eruka Frog, the maid, was actually pretty scared. She was just cleaning the room like she was supposed to, when the young master suddenly entered and startled her. She took the moment to examine him. A very depressed face, pink hair with a bang on either side of his face while another was crossing his face, and somewhat grey-blue eyes that were looking up and down her body, making a shiver go up her spine. It's not that she thought of him as a horrible person, it's just that he had a similar glint in his eye that reminded her too much of his mother. A glint that made you think either he was a genius, or a madman. He had that curiosity that made you wonder if he was gonna ask you questions, or simply rip you open and find the answers he wanted, with or without your consent.

Quickly excusing herself, she rushed to exit before she made a further fool of herself. She was stopped when the young master slammed his arm across her path, effectively sealing off her only exit. Well, there _was_ the window, but she didn't exactly feel like falling down an entire story. That, and this gave her a great opportunity to take a closer look at the son of her employer. A bit on the skinny side, but there was a slight amount of muscle around his arms, his face was actually kind of beautiful in a way, and his scent... she inhaled slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice how red her face was becoming. A few stray thoughts suddenly appeared in her head as she felt herself becoming woozy. Would he mind if she touched his hair? Would he punish her like his mother usually did? Would his own strikes be stronger thanks to those arms of his? Could she squeeze her way through the door and hope to get to her own quarters before he noticed how red she was? "M-my name i-is Eruka, young m-master." she managed to whisper, avoiding his piercing gaze as soon as she quieted down.

They stayed like that for a moment longer, Crona close to her face and examining her closely. Sensing a bit of movement, Eruka looked down and noticed how his hand was twitching, seeming to be getting closer to hers before retreating. Did he want to touch her? The thought made her a bit more nervous, though she would be lying if she said that she didn't wish for him to go on ahead.

Crona was a bit... uncomfortable. He wanted to touch her, but he was scared of her reaction. Would she push him away and scream? Would she have a look of disgust if he did? Or would she let him feel her? Would she let him touch her face, her arms... he looked down at her petite body... would he dare touch her? Finally, his hands brushed against her own. She started a bit, her stomach cartwheeling multiple times. His hand quickly retreated, startled by her reaction. She let out a small whimper/groan, wishing for him to reach out again. He seemed to understand, because he boldly reached his hand out again and this time clasped his with hers. He was surprised to feel how soft she actually was, and he was a bit scared that he might accidentally tear her should he rub her hand too roughly.

Eruka meanwhile hung her head to look more intently at the floor, her eyes sometimes flashing to their hands still connected. Her hair effectively hid her face, as well as all the blood that was rushing towards it. She didn't want him to think that she was just a weird girl who had a thing for the young master. She rubbed his hand, feeling how cold, yet soft it was. He always did have a talent for swordsmanship, and that somehow didn't seem to affect the quality of his palms. It seemed to be the only thing he enjoyed, and the only thing that Medusa thought would be useful in the future. She continued to stare, Crona meanwhile looking at her more closely.

She was petite, but not so much that it was pitiful. She didn't seem to do too much exercise, her build being slightly firm but still on the weak side. He wasn't usually one to judge, but he thought maybe she should have something else to do besides the chores around the house. His other hand lifted up and lightly touched her face, something that made her jump a bit as she looked up at him. This time he was more distracted to pull away, instead rubbing his thumb over her cheek and her spots. They were kinda soft, though maybe it was because they were so close to her lips. Speaking of which, he couldn't help but rub said lips as he licked his own, a small part of him wondering what a kiss was like.

She breathed in deeply when his hands were brushing over her lips, dully noting how he stepped into his room and kicked the door closed. While a small voice in her head told her that meant something, she was too preoccupied with rubbing his arm and his chest, feeling his small but strong frame. Crona, to his credit, didn't shy away. A small part of him enjoyed it, while his curiosity refused to be left alone. By now he had his left arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand was rubbing her face and neck area, getting her to close her eyes while she lulled her head to let him have more access. It wasn't long before he backed her into his bed, the material a bit rough but still comfortable. She fell back with another high-pitched, "Ribbit!" something that he found quite amusing and cute.

Crawling over her, he let his lips twitch into somewhat of a grin as he lowered his head down to her neck and kissed her softly, getting a gasp from the maid. Not that his hands weren't occupied, of course. He was in the mean time rubbing her sides, sometimes letting his hands go under the clothing. She whimpered a bit more and he suddenly stopped, looking at her flushed and confused face. "If you want me to, I can stop. I don't know how to handle forcing people into something they don't want to." he whispered, though the tone of voice said he very much wanted to continue. She quickly nodded, getting another semi-grin from the pink-haired boy. He again kissed her neck, sometimes letting his tongue run over her jugular vein, and giving a few minor kisses to her jaw, almost deliberately avoiding her lips.

She couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Crona's head and pressed her lips against his roughly, getting a cry of alarm from Crona. The boy for his part didn't panic too much, instead enjoying how his instincts seemed to be telling him what to do, as he eagerly licked her lips to let him enter. She opened immediately, moaning as his tongue began to massage her own. Crona began to grind his body against her, feeling a bit of movement on his groin. He shifted around a bit, the tightness of his pants making him uncomfortable as his hands were now inching towards the small girl's chest. She gasped into the kiss, letting him explore more of her, when she felt him begin to slowly and a bit roughly massage her chest. They were quite nice in Crona's opinion, not too big and not too small. Soon though, he became a bit annoyed with the cloth that was in the way. He's felt clothes before, he needed flesh dammit! With a quick movement, Eruka found her chest exposed as Crona easily ripped the upper-part of her dress. He felt light-headed, and almost fainted at the sight of her erect nipples.

Eruka almost covered herself up when she felt the cool air of the room touch her slightly damp skin. Sweat began to seep into her back, the clothes no longer feeling as comfortable as it was some time ago. She quickly shrugged off the rest of her upper clothing, leaving only the lower dress on her. She moaned loudly as Crona latched on to her left breast. He seemed very eager to mostly lick and nibble lightly on the nipple, sometimes running his tongue all over the globe and covering it with his saliva. Her hands meanwhile were running through his hair, sending a nice tingling sensation all around his scalp.

He began to take off the rest of her clothes, as well as his coat, Eruka meanwhile helping and wiggling the rest of the uniform off. Now she laid there in her dark blue lace thong, thigh-high white stockings, and her shoes, which even now she was kicking off. Crona wasted no time in also taking off his own shirt and shoes, letting Eruka wrap her legs around his waist as he resumed his groping, at the same time diving in and giving her a fierce kiss. She couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him, trying to get rid of any space between their bodies. It wasn't long before his pants and underwear were also on the floor, their breathing labored as they paused and looked at each other.

A small part of Eruka was positive this was all a dream. _'Why would my young lord even look at me? I'm nothing special. Maybe he's just a bit anxious. A young man _does_ need to get rid of stress every once in a while.'_ she thought, letting her fingers run through his hair.

Crona for once was actually quite pleased. _'She feels... wonderful. It feels completely different from feeling my own skin. She's so much softer. I like this very much. I can get addicted to this.'_ he thought, smirking once again at the panting woman underneath him. Leaned back a bit, he positioned himself at her entrance, Eruka inhaling deeply while bitting her lip. Crona gripped her waist firmly before thrusting forward, letting the breath escape from him as he felt Eruka's warmth wrap around his shaft. He breathed heavily, almost loosing himself in the feeling, but realized that the young maid he was currently inside of was crying in pain. He gasped, quickly letting go of her hips. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No!" Eruka quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, refusing to let him go. He stops moving and looks at her, confused. "J-just... Just stay still for a moment." she whispered, breathing deeply while her legs never let him go. After a moment, she nodded to him and he once again began to shift, everything but the head of his penis exiting her before he thrust back in with force. She moaned loudly, her voice sending a jolt through his spine. Oh, he _loved_ listening to her! She had a wonderful voice that made him want to lose whatever control he had.

He started off slow, his left hand going down to squeeze and rub her ass while his right was fondling her tits. She let out more moans and ribbits, her head leaning back while Crona attacked her neck by kissing, sucking, and licking it.

"Faster... P-please master, f-faster..." she gasped out, her hands wrapping around his neck as he happily obeyed her wishes and got a good grip on her hips. Eruka was soon moaning and letting out a quick barrage of "Ribbit! Ribbit!"s as Crona went as fast as he could muster, his balls slapping against her ass and his hands continuing to roam all over her body. Every once in a while, he could feel Eruka's walls tighten against his shaft, and it was beginning to increase.

"E-Eruka! I think I'm gonna explode! I don't how to deal with that!" he grunted out, though by the way he seemed to be speeding up it seemed that he was more than willing to blow. Eruka dug her nails into his back, though he didn't really seem to care as he made one last thrust and blew his load straight into her, causing her to open her mouth into a silent scream as her walls constricted around him, milking him as if their lives depended on it. Crona wouldn't have minded if it did though.

With a slight popping sound, he slipped out of Eruka's pussy, groaning and shifting himself to fall beside her in bed while she snuggled closer to him. They lay there, Eruka pressing herself against his chest as she smiled, Crona himself just looking straight ahead. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy that, he enjoyed it immensely. Looking down at the maid, he let a small grin spread across his face.

_'I think I'll keep her. Eruka, eh? I can totally handle that.'_ with a sigh, he pulled the covers over both of them, smiling for the first time in his life in his sleep. "Good night, Eruka." he whispered, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Good night... Master." she whispered back, wrapping her dainty arms around him while intertwining their legs. And like that they slept, both unwilling to let the other go for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Love it, hate it, just plain out despise it. Tell me please! And I hope you nejoyed it!**


End file.
